


I can kill you, but i won't

by wolfynch



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Cocky soobin again, Edging, Hero!Soobin, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of blood and violence, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, Villian!Yeonjun, handjobs, plot if you squint, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfynch/pseuds/wolfynch
Summary: He had a thing for making the world’s most notorious villain his bitch.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	I can kill you, but i won't

There are certain things in the world that just happen. 

Like how the bank has been raided and robbed by the masked culprit no one could identify. But oh boy, Soobin  _ knew  _ well who it was. He could never understand why he does things like these, though… he used to understand this said culprit before…, back when they were close friends. (Lovers, actually. But Soobin would rather be found dead in a ditch than admit he was once head over heels for the one who was practically destroying the world.)

It was only when they grew more mature when their true selves manifested, Soobin leaned towards the good, towards saving people from the other’s deathly hands. God, Soobin couldn’t even stomach saying the other’s name anymore. And the other leaned towards the complete opposite.

Again, there  _ are  _ certain things that just happen, an explanation wasn’t always required; however, when a certain beat-up Yeonjun Choi showed up on his doorstep, he began to question those said things.

“What. The. Fuck.”

Yeonjun cradled his bleeding arm, pushing himself inside Soobin’s home. Really, Yeonjun was the last person he’d want to see, especially after the guy blew up an entire fucking bank, and  _ of course  _ there were casualties. 

The elder made his way to the couch in Soobin’s too-small living room and sat himself down like he owned the place. It was almost reminiscent of their younger days, when Yeonjun would plop himself down there on purpose and plead for Soobin with his cat-like eyes.

But it was different now. Yeonjun didn’t even bother to change out of the outfit that kept him anonymous, black fitted get-up sticking to his form that is just as defined as always-- much to Soobin’s dismay. After all, Soobin had known Yeonjun’s business from the start; and Yeonjun had equal knowledge of Soobin being the one who was tasked to kill him. 

Wait, that’s not it. Soobin wasn’t tasked to kill Yeonjun. Instead, Soobin had vowed to himself that he  _ will  _ end Yeonjun-- all in his free will. But it has come to light for the both of them that Soobin simply  _ can’t.  _ Which was why he resorted to trying to lessen the many, many casualties of Yeonjun’s crimes, and being the one who digs through numerous files and tells people beforehand how, when, and where Yeonjun would strike. 

“Why the hell are you here, Yeonjun?”

Yeonjun made eye contact with him for the first time that night, and Soobin wanted to suck the life out of him for looking like  _ that.  _ Yeah, yeah he understood that Yeonjun was probably at the brink of death--  _ how could a dying person look that hot?  _

It was no secret that Soobin was staring, the door still as agape as his mouth. Soobin slammed the door shut upon that realization.

“I… I don’t have anywhere else to go,” he said, slacking back further onto Soobin’s couch, hand gripping his bleeding arm. Yeonjun was shaking, head thrown back onto the couch’s backrest. He let his head loll towards Soobin’s direction, glossy eyes fixating on Soobin’s.

“What the hell do you mean,” Soobin grunted, “You could’ve gone to the fucking hospital--”

“And let everyone know who I am? Soobin… I’d never risk that.” His voice was getting weaker and Soobin could tell that he’s slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

If Soobin were in his right mind, if his mind wasn’t so fucking clouded by pent up emotions he’d felt for the boy over all those years, he would’ve left Yeonjun there to rot. 

He could kill and rid the world of someone as malevolent as Yeonjun, without  _ actually  _ having his blood in his hands. It was a hero’s easy way out-- but of course… Soobin  _ isn’t  _ in his right mind.

With Yeonjun’s small huffs of laboured breathing from his lips, his lidded eyes that seemed to bore into Soobin’s soul, and that damned black outfit that was tight enough for the younger to see every outline and crevice of yeonjun’s body… how exactly could he form coherent thoughts?

Yeonjun’s long legs were right there in front of him, Soobin could…  _ no.  _ Yeonjun was the world’s villain, and he was dying.

Soobin’s morals were fucked up, and have been fucked up ever since he erased ‘killing Yeonjun’ from his to-do list. What was he even thinking? Was he hoping for Yeonjun’s redemption arc? 

_ Clearly  _ the elder was out of control, he couldn’t be redeemed.

“Why me, why here? I could leave you or kill you.”

Yeonjun sighed, “You can’t. You… had the chance to do that a year ago. You had me at your mercy. But you let me go. A head start. You let me get away, Soobinnie.”

Soobin’s skin bristled. 

He cursed at himself as his feet took him inside his own bedroom to take the medicine kit from under his bed.

He crouched down under his bed to take out the white box, only to stop his moving when he heard a slight shuffle from outside his bedroom. 

He whipped toward the direction of the sound, only to feel a harsh rope around his neck, pulling him upwards. Soobin had his back flushed to the other person’s chest.

“It’s sweet, Soobinnie,” Yeonjun chuckled from behind him, “How you let your guard down so easily after you saw I was hurt.”

It’s not sweet, it’s stupid. 

He choked, hands clawing at the rope that might as well slice through his neck. He was now gasping for air, half aware that Yeonjun could end him right this instant. 

“It was the perfect act… now I could finally, finally get you off my ass.”

In a hurry, Soobin did a leap-- what he was about to do could either kill him, or put Yeonjun on the other side of this problem they had.And now was not the time for Soobin to doubt his own fighting skills. Will all his might, he pushed back further into Yeonjun, causing the other to topple backwards, Yeonjun’s back hitting Soobin’s bedroom door. 

Taking advantage of the other’s confusion, he pulled the rope up and over his head, turning himself to face Yeonjun and cage him between his body and the door. 

“Really,” Soobin growled, voice low and raspy from his throat being constrained, “A rope? Did you think,” he lowered his face until he was face to face with the villain-- the supposed bane of his existence, “you could kill me with this? You underestimate me too much, I’m hurt.” 

Yeonjun’s arms were awkwardly pliant at his sides, Soobin was so close, too close that he could feel Soobin’s erratic heartbeat. 

“Soobin I--” Yeonjun stuttered, “You could have gotten me, and I couldn’t have that, so I had to get rid of you first.”

Really, Yeonjun sounded like he was talking about the weather. 

“Is that so?” he mocked, “Oh, Yeonjun. I  _ will  _ get you first.” Soobin smirked, further leaning into Yeonjun’s face as he nuzzled Yeonjun’s nose.

The elder flinched at the gesture, hands jumping into action and attempting to push Soobin away from him, but Soobin only took his wrists and pinned them above his head. Yeonjun could feel Soobin’s hot breath against his lips, and Soobin’s leg in between his thighs only worsened everything by a hundred fold.

Just when Yeonjun thought Soobin would kiss him, the younger leaned in closer, right beside his ear. “I see you’re completely fine, Yeonjun.”

He gulped, “Obviously-- ahh!” he yelped when Soobin pushed his knee harder onto Yeonjun’s groin. 

“You want this as much as I do, don’t you?” Soobin said, gently nipping at Yeonjun’s earlobe. His knees went weak, because he  _ did.  _ He wants it so bad.

And maybe, that was why he showed up on Soobin’s porch, pretending to be injured and bleeding, appealing to all of Soobin’s soft spots just so he could get to the hard one. 

“You weren’t  _ actually  _ going to kill me, right Yeonjun?” He said, this time having his tongue lap at the juncture right below his ear. “You were just getting me riled up, weren’t you? Because you fucking  _ know _ how much I love it when you play rough…,” his mouth went lower, kissing over Yeonjun’s neck now, “Only for me to put you in your place.”

Yeonjun bit his lip, desperately trying to keep the sounds in. 

“Am I correct, Yeonjun?” Soobin said, voice full and stern.

When Yeonjun gave up all resistance, further baring his neck to Soobin and letting out little whines Soobin loved and missed so much, Soobin took it as a yes. 

Soobin chuckled darkly, “That’s what I thought.”

The rough material of the rope still in Soobin’s hands was just  _ begging  _ to be used, and so he did.

Soobin took his hold away from Yeonjun’s wrists, seeing as the elder kept it there, Soobin knew Yeonjun was long gone. He hooked his fingers under the other’s shirt and pulled it off Yeonjun. When Yeonjun’s bare back hit the wall,Soobin knotted the rope expertly onto Yeonjun’s once more.

The elders’ gaze was directed at the floor, bare chest heaving. Soobin took Yeonjun’s chin and tilted his face upwards, and only then did Soobin take Yeonjun’s lips in his. 

Yeonjun let his tied hands fall over Soobin’s head, behind his nape, and pulled the younger closer-- not minding the coarse texture of the rope, he’s handled worse.

While their tongues glided over each other’s lips, Soobin turned them over, not-so-gently pushing the other onto his bed.His fingers feather-light on the elder’s bare skin, trailing downwards to rest on the soft muscled stomach of the elder.

Along with the burning feeling that brewed inside him, Soobin was frustrated with himself. He had one job, and that was to  _ not do this.  _ To leave Yeonjun alone if he couldn’t kill him, but now Soobin wanted to be selfish.

Tonight, Yeonjun was his. He could worry about the statistics of Yeonjun’s murders later on, but for now he just wanted to kiss the fuck out of him. 

Soobin felt Yeonjun’s clothed legs twitch by the side of his hips, which only urged him to press harder onto the elder’s body, greedily swallowing every moan that left the others mouth. Like he said, he wanted to be selfish. Let him. 

Yeonjun was too distracted by his need for Soobin, that he almost didn’t notice Soobin undo his belt and tug his fitted pants down. The cold air from Soobin’s room was a great contrast to the warmth he felt now. He wanted to make Soobin feel warm too, but his arms were forced up above his head, and really, Yeonjun should be concerned. He’s literally baring himself to the one person whose sole purpose was to kill him. But there was something extremely hot about that.

Yeonjun curled his legs around Soobin’s waist, pulling him closer, causing the younger to unintentionally grind down on his crotch. One of Soobin’s hands came up to his nipple, and Yeonjun yelped at the contact, breaking away from the kiss and arching his back. 

Gosh, Soobin was good at this, distracting him with smaller things while he took his sweet time undressing him. His boxers were soon flung across the room, while Soobin properly crawled on top of him.

“It would be so easy,” Soobin panted into Yeonjun’s ear, liking his lobe while his hand wrapped around the elder’s length, his other hand enclosing on Yeonjun’s neck, putting a slight pressure on it, and Yeonjun understood what he meant. “But no, not now, Yeonjun. Maybe I’ll fuck your brains out instead.”

Soobin’s hand began to stroke, Yeonjun’s hips spasmed at that, and he couldn’t keep his own legs from spreading.

“What would everyone think of you? If they saw you like this… would they still fear you?”

Soobin thumbed on his slit. 

“Ah, yes--” he whined brokenly.

“Yes?” Soobin looked Yeonjun directly in the eyes, “You’d be okay with that? Why would you even do all those bad things, I never did understand you,” Soobin stopped stroking Yeonjun, to the elder’s dismay. 

“Fuck you,” Yeonjun breathed, eyes still glassy as he gathered his thoughts, “Would you like to discuss this over coffee instead, when I’m not,  _ y’know,  _ horny.”

“Does it turn you on, Yeonjun? Knowing there are a lot of lives who suffered beneath your hands… because I do,” Soobin chuckled.

“I find it  _ extremely  _ gratifying to know that those same hands are good as nothing under me.”

Yeonjun wondered how long it would take until Soobin would suck it up and just bury himself inside him.

That thought was left behind his mind after Soobin’s own clothes were discarded somewhere Yeonjun could care less about.

Yeonjun keened when Soobin harshly grabbed his face and crashed his lips on his, his own hands clenching above his head. Soobin trailed his mouth down to the elder;s neck, and further down to his torso, until  _ fucking finally  _ his luscious lips wrapped around the tip of Yeonjun’s cock.

The moans yeonjun elicited would forever be playing on repeat in Soobin’s head for days. He kept Yeonjun’s hips in place, not that the older would ever think of squirming away. 

Soobin’s fingers toyed at the elder’s balls and the base of his cock, making sure Yeonjun felt his every touch, every lick, and in turn, he could feel how Yeonjun’s length throbbed against his lips. 

It was a few minutes of teasing the elder after Soobin decided that Yeonjun was too fucked out already, having begged to come for minutes on end, only for Soobin to pull away and smirk, occasionally leaning over Yeonjun to kiss him again until his cock would grow soft.

“Fuck, Soobin-ah--” Yeonjun whined, lower lip swollen, as he jutted his hips into Soobin’s mouth, it was starting to hurt, “Stop… stop touching me… just--”

Soobin could feel pity for Yeonjun if he weren’t Yeonjun. But he’d killed a lot of people, and maybe, in his own twisted way, Soobin wanted to torture yeonjun for it. Wanted to get back at him for the times when Yeonjun would wink at him as he fled, not knowing its effect on Soobin’s little friend down there. 

“Hm? What do you want?” Soobin asked innocently, and Yeonjun honestly wanted to kick him in the face. But he had no more energy for that, he was sweating profusely, hair sticking to his forehead. Soobin was in the same state, but it was so far so good-- maybe all those days from trying to  _ not  _ shove Yeonjun ona surface and fuck him in public during one of their chases finally paid off, maybe that was where he got all this self-control. But the thread was slowly thinning.

Yeonjun merely whimpered and spread his legs wider. And now, Soobin’s thread of self-control had been completely severed.

Maybe he’d shoved two fingers at once (it was a blur, he’d forgotten when he reached out for the lube conveniently under his bed), but really, Soobin didn’t know. But when he shoved a third one in, Yeonjun arched his back, and for the nth time, his restrained arms struggled against that goddamned rope that kept him from feeling up the younger.

But then again, Soobin had a thing for making the world’s most notorious villain his bitch.

When yeonjun felt Soobin’s tip brush against his hole, yeonjun attempted to push himself down onto him, to finally give himself the pleasure he craved, but the goddamned rope was being such a bother.

Soobin grunted and let his mouth fall open when he slowly pushed himself into Yeonjun, slowly savoring the feel of the other’s hole warming him, clenching onto him with no resistance whatsoever. 

Soobin eventually bottomed out, and Yeonjun’s uneven breathing paired with the way his eyes fluttered closed when he felt Soobin to the hilt made Soobin lose it.

In one go, he pulled out and thrusted, angling towards Yeonjun’s sweet spot. The elder’s length began to harden again as Soobin kept thrusting to that same familiar spot. There were some perks to dating Yeonjun when he was in highschool, he knew all his sweetspots. Knew which buttons would make him tick and lose himself over him. 

He went at it, again and again, watching with weak, half-lidded lids as Yeonjun helplessly took everything he gave, fingernails scratching on the skin of his own constrained hands.

Every so often, Yeonjun’s head would loll to the side, only for Soobin to take his face and force him to look at him. And Yeonjun would let him, mercilessly pounding into him like he was some sort of fleshlight-- to be used by Soobin in any way he wanted, at his disposal.

It only took a few more thrusts for Yeonjun to come, but Soobin-- he kept going, chasing his orgasm which was quickly approaching. Yeonjun’s prostate felt overstimulated, and he  _ hated it  _ but he felt himself hardening again. God, what magic did Soobin hold over him?

Yeonjun clenched harder than usual when he felt his second orgasm hit. Soobin came inside him soon after, a broad and built body falling over Yeonjun’s side.

“S...Soobin?” Yeonjun muttered amidst his fucked-out state. The younger didn’t budge, even when Yeonjun tried to wake him up with all his might. “Soobin wake up and untie me you fucker.”

Soobin was totally awake, and smirked to himself as he put more of his weight onto Yeonjun, somehow convincing the elder that he had fallen asleep.

“I am  _ so  _ gonna kill you after this Soobin-ah,” he said, but it was no threat to Soobin.

At his state, Soobin held the upper hand. Maybe he should just fake Yeonjun’s death and keep him here. Yeah, he might do that.

Or maybe he would untie Yeonjun and discuss his murders over a cup of coffee. 

But right now, the selfless hero wanted to be selfish. 

After all, he had a thing for making the world’s most notorious villain his bitch.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :>>> stay safe everyone, HAPPY VALENTINE'S!!


End file.
